1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an illuminating device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Nowadays, annular illuminating devices are widely used due to their wide illumination area. Annular illuminating devices usually employ fluorescent lamps as light sources. However, fluorescent lights contain hazardous materials such as mercury, are large, and have a short service life.
Therefore, what is needed is an annular illuminating device that overcomes the above described shortcomings.